


Vulnerabilities

by Derpy_is_awesome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comforting Lance (Voltron), Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Light Angst, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pre-Keith/Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome
Summary: “Is it bad? Is it bad to think so poorly of myself as to think I’d really leave the people I really love… Even if it’s true?”--An experiment/test with how I feel about Dialogue-Only works(Spoiler, I like it)
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Vulnerabilities

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> (Keep in mind the work starts with Lance speaking first, then Keith replies, and it goes on back and forth for the entire work. Just in case anyone is confused!)

“Keith?”

“Yeah, Lance?”

“If you do love me, why can’t we be together?”

“Lance… I just… I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

“Can I ask why?”

“... I don’t- I think it’s just me… Cause like… You know my mom?”

“Krolia? Yeah. She’s nice. I’m glad you found each other again.”

“Yeah… Black thinks the same. Says it’s good I have someone to give me the love I’ve been lacking… But I- I haven’t been lacking? I mean. I have Team Voltron. Voltron is my family and I know everyone loves me and I love everyone, everyone’s like a sibling to me. And I have you… I know I love you, Lance, I really do… It’s just…”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, Keith. If you just don’t want to do anything, that’s fine. Just having my feelings acknowledged is enough, we don’t have to kiss or anything-”

“No! I- Sorry. No, I, I  _ do want that, _ I just… I don’t know…”

…

“...Keith?”

“I think I’m just scared, to be honest.”

“Scared? Of what?”

“Love. Or the lack of it I guess. All my life it’s been the same thing. My loved ones leave or I leave them and don’t have the courage to come back…”

“Keith…-”

“Is it bad? Is it bad to think so poorly of myself as to think I’d really leave the people I really love… Even if it’s true?”

“Keith-”

“Lance, I  _ left  _ you! I left Voltron… I don’t… I don’t know how to stay still and that just makes me run from the people I love and I don’t  _ want that for you… _ You deserve  _ so much more than that...  _ I know you do...:”

“But why deserve anything more than what I really want?”

“...What…?”

“Keith, I love  _ you. _ That’s not going to change anytime soon. I want to love you. And if you love me that’s great. I want to give you everything I can. Love. Affection.  _ God, _ Keith,  _ I want to give you everything. _ I do. But if you’re not ready, then I’ll wait. I’ve waited this long.”

“ _ I’m sorry… _ ”

“For what, Keith?”

“... For making you wait-”

“Hey, no, you’re not doing that. I’m the one who was waiting. I was waiting for the right opportunity. This sunset on top of the black lion’s head after spending an hour trying to find you? It felt right. And I promise you when I say I will wait for you. No matter how long it takes. If waiting is what you need me to do, I will wait a million years for you.”

“... Pfft- Lance. We won’t even  _ live  _ a million years-”

“That’s why I am determined to wait that long!”

“ _ Hmm, alright. _ Heh… Hopefully, you won’t have to wait much longer.”

“Take as much time as you need, Keith.”

“... Thank you.”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment/kudos if you'd like, I really had some fun with this little test :)
> 
> Have a great day!! <33


End file.
